Rainbow Family
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, nila dan ungu. Bella selalu menunggu warna-warna baru yang akan muncul dalam rainbow cake buatannya.


Cahaya matahari yang menerobos jendela dapur dan jatuh di atas oven. Wanita manis yang bernyanyi riang, menyenandungkan lagu-lagu lama dari negara asalnya yang sering dia dengar tatkala masih belia. Tomat, wortel, kunyit, bayam, _blueberry, blackberry_ dan anggur tersedia di meja. Menyimpul celemek berenda yang di punggungnya, wanita itu tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah! Saatnya bekerja!"

.

…*…

.

**Disclaimer: Axis Power Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: Stright, OOC, Alternate Universe, Miss Typo(s), etc**

Merupakan fanfiksi yang dibuat dalam self-challenge #UTSPrompt.

**Dipersembahkan pada Yumi Murakami dengan prompt hari keempat, 'SpaBelg, Rainbow cake'.**

Selamat membaca ^^

.

…*…

.

_Rainbow cake_, sama seperti namanya, kue ini memang memiliki warna yang senada dengan warna pelangi. Tujuh warna—bisa kurang atau lebih tergantung pembuatnya—namun Bella sudah menyiapkan tujuh bahan untuk tujuh warna yang akan digunakannya untuk membuat cemilan sore ini.

Pertama-tama, dijusnya tomat sebagai pewarna alami untuk warna **merah**. Sebenarnya jika ingin, dia sudah menyiapkan strawberry sebagai penggantinya, rasanya yang asam dan manis pasti akan sangat cocok dengan berbagai rasa lainnya.

Namun Bella mengurungkan niatnya. Dipikirnya tomat lebih baik. Tomat merah ranum yang dipetik dari kebunnya sendiri. Hasil kerja keras Antonio di waktu senggangnya. Sesekali memodifikasi makanan pasti akan menyenangkan bukan?

Ah, ya. Dia ingat saat kencan pertama mereka. Satu tangkai mawar dikiranya adalah hadiah yang akan diberikan oleh pemuda berkebangsaan Spanyol itu tatkala dia membuka pintu. Dan mata besarnya hanya dapat membulat tidak percaya melihat tanaman mungil dengan buah-buah merah kerdil—yang harganya sangat mahal di toko—masih dengan potnya di tangan sang pemuda.

Kata-kata riang penuh kebanggaan diucapkan Antonio sebagai bentuk penjelasan saat Bella mempertanyakannya. "_Aku hanya merasa warna tomat yang cerah sangat cocok dengan pipimu yang selalu merona segar itu._"

Antonio memang bukan perayu ulung, bahkan sebaliknya. Namun sikap yang apa adanya itulah yang membuat Bella tertarik padanya. Kejujuran yang terkadang dirasa bodoh dan aneh itu selalu berhasil membuatnya tertawa dan berdebar—itulah cinta yang dia harapkan ada dalam dirinya.

Berikutnya adalah wortel. Warna **jingga** segar yang manis. Jeruk mungkin akan terdengar lebih baik, namun akhir-akhir ini dilihatnya Antonio sering mengucek matanya saat membaca koran pagi. Bukan karena pengelihatannya bertambah buruk, namun pekerjaan yang menggila memaksanya untuk mengambil jam malam. Mata hijau segarnya kini terlihat semakin layu dicederai warna merah berair.

Bulu-bulu lembut menggesek kakinya. Bella menemukan seekor makhluk mungil memandangnya dengan sepasang mata besar menggemaskan. Ara, itulah nama yang dia berikan pada kelinci pemberian kakaknya.

"Pasti menyenangkan jika memiliki mata yang sehat seperti matamu, ya," gumamnya pada sang kelinci. Perlahan dia menggiring kelinci mungil itu kembali ke taman, dia tak mau menemukan bulu-bulu cokelat halus dalam kuenya.

Ah ya, dia jadi teringat pada kakak laki-lakinya yang gemar memelihara kelinci. Bella terkadang sampai cemburu mengira jika sang kakak jauh lebih sayang pada kelinci-kelinci montok dengan telinga panjangnya dibanding dengan dia yanga adiknya sendiri.

Namun saat hari pernikahan Bella datang, pria itu tersenyum dengan wajah yang tampak ingin menangis—terlihat mengerikan dengan tampang sangarnya jika boleh jujur. Tampak tak rela membiarkan adiknya dipinang oleh seorang pria. Tangannya memeluk hangat seekor kelinci berbulu cokelat, menyerahkannya pada Bella sambil berkata. _"Agar kau selalu mengingatku meski kita jauh."_

Bella tertawa. Kakaknya boleh saja memiliki wajah segarang preman, namun hatinya selembut salju pertama yang jatuh di musim dingin. Atau selembut bulu-bulu perut kelinci-kelinci mungil itu.

**Kuning**. Kuning adalah saatnya untuk kunyit. Setelah mengambil sarinya, dia mengaduk bahan itu dalam adonan, menambahkan jus jeruk sebagai penyeimbang rasanya yang menonjol. Dia memandang tangannya, warnanya berubah menjadi senada dengan cahaya matahari musim panas—atau seseorang yang terkena penyakit hepatitis A.

Tak apa, menurut salah satu rekan kerjanya, kunyit sangat baik bagi kulit dan pencernaan. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering merasakan mulas yang tak tak tertahankan, membuatnya ingin muntah, mungkin kue dengan kunyit di dalamnya akan memberikan keringanan padanya.

Ah, dia ingat betapa dia dulu kerap diidentikkan dengan warna kuning. Gaun-gaun bermotifkan bunga matahari adalah pilihan ibunya saat membelikannya pakaian baru. Gaun itulah juga yang dia gunakan saat Antonio datang ke rumahnya untuk melamarnya.

Air mata haru ibunya adalah hal paling manis yang pernah Bella temui—dan begitu pahit untuk dia tinggalkan.

Dia ingat, ibunya berbisik pelan padanya. _"Kau adalah matahariku yang manis. Ibu sangat senang sekaligus sedih menyadari jika matahariku akan pergi."_

Namun ibunya salah. Wanita itulah yang merupakan mataharinya. Bersinar menerangi hari-hari masa kecilnya hingga dia tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita dewasa yang anggun. Dan sekarang, dialah yang mencoba untuk menjadi matahari—untuk Lovino kecilnya tercinta.

Ah, bicara tentang Lovino, anak itu benar-benar membenci sayuran—kecuali tomat. Dia akan menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras jika Bella memaksa meletakkan satu sendok sayuran di piringnya. Maka dari itu dia memilih bayam sebagai pewarna untuk **hijau.** Jika dicampur dengan cemilan kesukaannya, Lovino pasti tidak akan menolak.

Oh, hijau juga adalah warna mata keluarga kecilnya. Baik Antonio, dia dan Lovino sama-sama memiliki mata hijau yang segar. Namun mata Lovino kecilnya juga berhiaskan cokelat lembut yang didapatkannya dari sang kakek.

Bella tak akan pernah lupa betapa bahagianya dia saat sepasang mata mungil itu terbuka dan memandangnya. Dia merasa telah menemukan malaikatnya, bertanya-tanya apakah itu juga yang dirasakan tiap wanita saat melihat buah hatinya lahir ke dunia.

Antonio memeluk pundaknya yang gemetaran saat itu. Tersenyum lembut. _"Kita akan membesarkannya bersama dengan penuh cinta bukan, Bella?"_

Dan tak perlu seorang ahli untuk menterjemahkan air mata Bella sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

_Blueberry_. Berry biru. Seperti namanya, Laura menggunakannya untuk membuat warna **biru. **Di percobaan terakhirnya, dia gagal membuat warna itu. Hasilnya masih terlihat keunguan. Namun tak masalah, kali ini dia sudah belajar. Perbandingan yang tepat antara _blueberry_ dan soda kue pasti akan menyempurnakannya.

Di masa kecilnya, dia senang sekali memakan buah-buah itu yang tumbuh liar di belakang halaman rumahnya. Mulutnya akan belepotan dan tangannya kotor. Dan orang yang akan membersihkannya adalah sang ayah, mengelapnya dengan kaus yang digunakan tanpa takut akan meninggalkan noda.

Pria itu begitu gagah dan besar. Namun senyum lembut selalu tersungging di wajahnya, membuat Bella merasa aman dan terlindungi.

Ayahnya sangat cocok dengan langit biru yang membentang luas, laut dengan ombak-ombak besar mengerikan serta hutan yang dipenuhi oleh makhluk-makhluk tak dikenal. Dia adalah seorang penjelajah yang mencintai kebebasan. Ibunya sering mengomel mengatai pria itu melupakan keluarganya.

Namun Bella tahu hanya dengan satu kalimat, _"Aku hanya mencoba mencari keindahan yang lebih dari keindahan duniaku—keluargaku," _bahwa sang ayah menyayangi mereka dengan sepenuh hati.

_Blackberry_ untuk warna **nila. **Bella sebenarnya ragu-ragu untuk menggunakannya. Namun warnanya yang gelap dan merupakan perpaduan sempurna antara ungu dan biru pasti indah. Dan rasanya pun sedap di lidah.

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil. _Blackberry_—buah kesukaan Alvonso, kakak Antonio. Pria muda yang memiliki karakter lebih serius dibandingkan adiknya itu menjadikan buah dengan rasa manis asam sebagai buah kesukaannya, menolak mentah-mentah tiap kali sang adik menyodorkan tomat ke bawah hidungnya.

Jujur, Bella sempat benar-benar jatuh hati pada pemuda itu semasa sekolahnya. Seorang ketua dewan siswa yang tampan dan berwibawa, dia yakin jika setengah gadis di sekolahnya pun juga memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Cinta masa remajanya itu berakhir saat Antonio mulai memasuki hidupnya. Dan dia sadar, dia tak pernah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Alvonso. Dia hanya menganggapnya sebagai figur kakak ideal—pelarian akibat merasa dicampakan oleh kakaknya sendiri.

Terakhir, warna **ungu. **Bella hanya tersenyum kecil saat membuat jus anggur untuk warna yang satu ini. Ah, warna ungu tidak mengingatkannya akan apapun. Namun warna itu akan menjadi pengingatnya untuk sesuatu yang lain.

"Mama!"

Lovino kecil berlari masuk dapur dengan tangan dan kaki basah, sepertinya Antonio berhasil memaksanya mencuci tangan dan kaki sebelum masuk rumah. Di pelukan anak itu terdapat tomat-tomat merah cerah yang terlihat segar. Bella membungkuk membelai rambut cokelat putranya. "Lovi memetikkannya untuk Mama, benar?"

"Khusus untuk Mama!" Anak laki-laki itu mengendus udara, melihat kekacauan yang ada di dapurnya. "Mama sedang memasak apa?"

"_Rainbow cake_, kesukaan Lovi kan?"

"Iya!"

Antonio masuk sambil mengusap perutnya. Bella tersenyum kecil, tahu jika Lovino pasti baru saja memberikan sundulan mautnya sebagai bentuk perlawanan untuk mencuci tangan dan kaki. Namun pria itu tetap tersenyum lebar. "Tidak biasanya kau memasak sesuatu seperti ini."

"Anggap saja ini perayaan." Bella mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Antonio tampak ingin bertanya perayaan apa yang kiranya Bella persiapkan. Namun melihat gerak-gerik istrinya yang menyiratkan kejutan, dia hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Apa kata dokter tentang perutmu? Kau tidak sakit kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Dan dia sudah memberiku banyak saran."

"Hanya saran? Tanpa obat?"

Bella mengangkat bahunya. Tersenyum misterius. "Baiklah, pria-pria Carriedo. Kalian berdua tunggulah di ruang makan dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan kue ini." Didorongnya punggung suami dan anaknya keluar dari dapur. "Aku akan memberikan sebuah kejutan untuk kalian berdua."

Wanita itu sudah berbalik hingga tak menyadari wajah bertanya yang dibuat oleh dua laki-laki itu. Tangannya merogoh ke dalam kantung celemeknya, mengeluarkan sebuah foto hitam putih yang diambil dokter saat pemeriksaannya tadi pagi. Menciumnya pelan.

"Aku bertanya-tanya, kiranya warna ungu akan mengingatkanmu akan apa di masa depan?" gumamnya pada foto itu. "Ah, Lovino pasti senang dia akan segera memiliki adik."

.

…*…

.

Tiap warna menggambarkan satu orang dalam keluarganya. Dan warna-warna itu akan bertambah banyak seiring dengan semakin besar keluarganya. Suatu saat nanti anak-anaknya akan datang menggandeng tangan pasangan hidupnya, mereka akan membentuk keluarganya sendiri. Namun mereka tetaplah keluarganya. Orang baru, keluarga baru, warna baru. Bella Carriedo tidak pernah bosan bertanya-tanya warna apa yang kiranya akan muncul dalam _rainbow cake_ buatannya di kemudian hari.

.

…END…

.

**A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.

Aduh SpaBelg bikin aku guling-guling terkena virus fluff, mereka terlalu manis sampai-sampai penyakit angst-ku tidak bisa menyentuh mereka. Terima kasih pada Yumi Murakami yang sudah kasih prompt semanis ini hingga aku bisa sembuh dari penyakit angst yang membelenggu #plak

Mungkin itu aja yang bisa aku sampaikan, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^


End file.
